edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ed-pire Strikes Back
This is the third episode of Ricky490's new series, Holly Ed, it's the episode showing the kids doing Star Wars challenges and remakes. Story After a plenty 111 minutes of torture and after Ed eat his cheese, the tortured contestants were rubbing their eyes. "Man, that was the worst 111 minutes of my life" said Kevin, "Yeah, the actor of Howard the Duck was sooo...not convincing" said Jonny with Plank. "Yum, cheese, the bloo cheese is the best" said Ed as he finished eating the cheese. "Remember to floss eat, that cheese looks like it's past the experation date" said Edd. "That's how I like my food, Double D" said Ed. Meanwhile, Eddy was talking to Death, "So anyway, I like the fame and publicity of being on TV, but what is the ultimate prize, for winning" said Eddy, "Oh just about one million dollars and your own TV show" said Grim as Eddy stood in silence. In Eddy's mind, the devil of Eddy was eliminated all compansion and love from his friends before and replacing it with the common greed of it all, "Yes, money" "Cheat, steal, not beg" "I will do anything for that cash", the invansion of the devilish Eddy had turned Eddy's mind back to his normal greedy selm. Eddy then laughed maniacally with determination to win. "I think I just created drama, folks" said Grim to the viewers as he broke the 4th wall. THE NEXT DAY... All of the contestants were resting in the Rented Motel, Ocean's 49, when Grim came to the room sneakingly and with a megaphone made a banshee-like scream, "WAKE UP, MAN!" said Death. The contestants, literally, flew on the wrong side of the bed. "Kids get up, when got to ready to for our next challenge, go get dressed, eat some sandwiches and then come meet me at Studio 49" said the Grim Reaper, man. After getting their breakfast over with, the contestants all met Grim in Studio 49. "OK, while you, kids, were watching the Devil's favorites, I watching one of the most famous movies, known to man" said Grim. "Spiderman?" said Ed, "The Documentary on Albert Einstien" said Edd, "Ruthless People" said Eddy, "NO! Star Wars" said Grim. "What that lame geeky movie" said Nazz, "Watch, babe, or you'll get scheduled to die at a younger age, maybe by the Swine Flu or something" threatened Grim. "So what's the challenge, stick-holding-blade-of-a-reaper, Grim" said Rolf. "Well, it's the usual thing for comic book convention, you all will have to reenact a scene from the infamous Star Wars, you got until 3:00 to start your scenes, so get practing" said Grim. Kevin, Nazz and Rolf decided to work the scene together. Kevin holding a hand-written script was leading the group scene, "OK, I watched Episode III of that movie series with my cousin, and I decided we reenact the scene where Anakin, that's me, and Obi Wan, that's you Rolf, are fighting in the lava, and Padme, that's Nazz, is getting birth to Luke and then Padme dies and Anakin falls into the lava, permanetly ruining his skin" said Kevin. "Sounds good, one-of-the-cool-ones Kevin" said Rolf, "Sounds hot" said Nazz, "OK, I'm going to talk to Death for the things we need" said Kevin as he went to Grim. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Nazz were talking about their idea, "Let's do the scene in The Empire Strikes Back, where Luke, that's you Jimmy, is trapped upside on the icy floors where the Wampa will try to kill you, but you reach your lightsaber and slice the Wampa's arm off and then you escape where you see the ghost of Obi Wan, that will be me, tell you to go the Dagobah system" said Sarah. "I have some complaints, Sarah" said Jimmy. "What, Jimmy" said Sarah, "Well, blood rushes to my head quickly when I'm upside down, so I want to switch roles and be Obi Wan" said Jimmy. "OK, You'll be Obi Wan and I'll be Luke" said Sarah. "But who will be the Wampa" said Jimmy. "I know" said Sarah. Now, Ed, Edd n Eddy were talking about their ideas when they heard the banshee like screech of Sarah's voice. "ED! JOIN ME AND JIMMY'S SIDE!" screamed Sarah. "See you guys, I have to be with Sarah" said Ed as he left the Eds. "TRAITOR" screamed the angered Eddy. Ed, soon, went to Sarah, "What do you need, big sister?" said Ed. "I need you to be the Wampa in our scene" said Sarah. "OK!" said Ed. "But Ed, can you go to Grim, so we can get our stuff, besides, I'm sorta of afraid of the bones in cloaked form" said Jimmy as Ed went to Grim. Now, we see what Jonny and his piece of wood are doing, "OK, let's decide the scene, we should do, the scene in Episode 4, where Han Solo and Greedo converse and later Han/Greedo shoots first, or..." said Jonny as Plank said his choice. And then Plank changed his mind. "So the Greedo scene, it is" said Jonny. Plank, then "said" some stuff, "OK, Plank, I'll go" said Jonny as he went to Grim. Now, Edd and Eddy (without Ed) were talking about there idea, "Well, since we don't got that traitor, Ed, anymore, we need to think of a new idea for the Star Wars thing. "How about the final scene of the Mos Espa Podrace where the young Anakin, which is you, Eddy, and Sebulba, which is unfortunately me, face each other in the Podrace" said Edd. "OK, so let me get the stuff, sock-head" said Eddy as he went to Grim. So, anyway, Kevin, Ed, Jonny and Eddy went to Grim to get their things, "So, man, you got your ideas for your scenes, man" said Grim. "Yes!" the four contestants said in unison. "OK, melon-head, you tell me your idea" said Grim. "Well, me and Plank were doing the Greedo and Han scene in the Mos Eisly Cantina" said Jonny. "OK!" said Grim did some magic to make Jonny's scene. In the Mos Eisly Cantina, Jonny Solo was about to go with Luke, Obi Won and Chewbacca, when Planko came to talk to Jonny. "Yes, Planko, I was going to see Jabba, and tell him I got the money" said Jonny as Planko "spoke his mind." "Geesh, Planko, don't use those words, I got the money this time" said Jonny as Planko saying something like Jonny giving Planko the money. "Well, I don't exactly have it now" said Jonny as he was aiming for his gun. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Kanker Sisters (are will I now pronounce them, now and forever, as Schemers) were up to some scheming. The Schemers had adjusted invisible mirrors near where Greedo and Han were about to shoot and see what happens. Jonny shoot first but missed Planko, then Planko shoot and the aim made it shot Jonny Solo in the heart. "Dang, that's for shooting first" said Jonny as he fell down dead. "NO! NO! NO! MAN! THAT'S NOT HOW THE SCENE'S SUPPOSED TO GO, MAN!" said Grim "Your score is a 5." Things were back to normal, but Jonny and "Plank" were groaning. "So after that failure scene, let's see what else we got, you, mono-brow, you tell your scene, man" said Grim. "It's the scene in Episode 5 with the Wampa and Luke and Obi Wan" said Ed. "OK, then" said Grim as Grim suddenly made the scene Ed described. On the ice planet of Hoth, in a carcus-filled ice cave, Sarah Skywalker hung upside-down stuck to the iced ceiling. Still asleep from the attack the Edpa made, soon waking up by the sound of the Edpa's roar. "CHUNKY-PUFFS!" roared the Edpa. The awake Sarah saw the Edpa eating a box of red-gooey Chunky-Puffs that made red-goo flew from his mouth. Sarah tried to reach for her iced-frozen feet on the cieling but didn't succeed as they were too stuck. Then, she soon saw her lightsaber and tried to reach it, "STUPID LIGHTSABER, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SO FAR AWAY!" said Sarah as she got the Edpa's attention. "Aw, &*^$!" said Sarah. But soon, the Edpa went closer and closer, Sarah tried to reach the Lightsaber. "Use the force, Sarah" said the ghostly voice of Jimmy Wan Kenobi. But the Schemers were still up to some scheming, and now just when Sarah used the force to reach the lightsaber, a shuriken came and shoot the lightsaber in the half. "NO! THIS IS NOT HOW THIS SCENE IS SUPPOSED TO HAPP...." said Sarah as the Edpa came and ate Sarah's head off. "Cut, NO!NO!NO! MAN! Sarah isn't supposed to DIE, man, unless I'm around" said Grim. "You three all get, a 3" said Grim. As Sarah, Jimmy and the Edpa (still in costume) were sighing. "OK, now, Mr. Greedy-pants, what is your idea" said Grim as Eddy was laughing at Sarah Skywalker's fate, but then after seeing Grim's empty eyes, he went back to normal. "Were doing the end of the podrace between young Anakin and Sebulba" said Eddy. "OK, man!" said Grim as they did Eddy and Ed's turn for the scene. The podrace was speeding up as Eddbulba had literally blown the competition away, well, all except Eddykin Skywalker who was on Eddbulba's tail. "Eat my dust, Eddykin" said Eddbulba as the racers rushed through several dark caves and into a canyan-like area. A Sandreaper shoot Eddykin's engine making it a little harder for his podracer to fly. It was the end of the race, closer and closer they want to the finish line, Eddykin was closer and closer to the ground, "Oh, come on, get up you piece of junk" said Eddykin. But suddenly, the Schemers threw a bomb at Eddykin's podracer destroying Eddykin and his podracer and making Eddbulba win the race. "NO! NO! NOOOOO! Jiminy Cricket, none of you guys have done a scene right, if this last scene isn't good, I'm going to kill myself, Oh, wait, I'm Death! Anyway, Eddykin and Eddbulba get a 4.5" said Grim. "MAN!" screamed the smoked Eddy in chargin. "OK, your scene better be good" said Grim. "OK, it's when Anakin chokes Padme and then Obi Wan and Anakin have their battle on Mustafar" said Kevin. "Good one" said Grim as he made the scene happen. On the hot lava planet of Mustafar, a ship lands, in the ship is Nazz Amidala goes out when her eye catches Anakevin Skywalker. Anakevin and Nazz kiss. "I was worried about you, Rolf Wan Kenobi said you come to the dark side" said Nazz, "He found out" said Anakevin. "Yes, but he wants to help us" said Nazz "I mean, all I want is your love." "But love won't save you, only my new powers can!" said Anakevin. "No, your an too good person for that!" said Nazz. "'No''No!' I'm doing all of this to protect you and all you have to say is 'No!'" said Anakevin. "Let's get together and raise our child together, Anakevin" said Nazz."No, with my power, I can do anything, I can even...I...I an even...overthrow the chancellor" said Anakevin. "NO!" said Nazz. "YES! We can rule the galaxy as wife and husband" said Anakevin sounding more evil. "No, I can't believe what I am hearing, Rolf...Rolf was right! You are evil!" said Nazz. "Don't listen to Rolf...Don't turn against me like that foreign Jedi Master" said Anakevin. "I don't know you anymore, you've broken my heart...I won't follow the treacherous path you are following" said Nazz. Grim and Eddy were watching this scene and eating popcorn while doing this. "This needs more butter" said Eddy. "Because of Rolf" said Anakevin, "Because of yourself" said Nazz as Anakevin sees Rolf Wan Kenobi in the ship that Nazz came out on. "I love you, Ani" said Nazz as Anakevin looked super-evil. "LIAR!" said Anakevin making a scream that made Eddy drop his popcorn.'' "You've come with Rolf to kill me" said Anakevin. "NO!" said Nazz as Anakevin used the force choke on her. "Let her go, you son-of-a-dead-mom" said Rolf Wan Kenobi. Anakevin let go of Padme and Padme was unconcius. "You've turned my love agaisnt me" said Anakevin, "You've done that yourself, Kevin-boy!" said Rolf. "This is getting good" said Eddy, "Yeah, getting juicy" said Grim as Eddy looked a little freaked. "You are now my enemy, Rolf" said Anakevin, "You are a son-of-a-sith" said Rolf as he got his lightsaber out and soon, Anakevin was swashbuckling against Rolf. The lightsabers clashed as the two once-friends fought as enemies. Eddy was watching this in amazement. "I've come back with the butter" said Grim, "Thanks" said Eddy. Anakevin was choking Rolf, but Rolf escaped. Then, the two use the force on each other and Anakevin lands on the controls that made the lava come out. And it did! "I have failed you, Anakevin" said Rolf. "I should have known that Jedi were plotting to take over" said Anakevin. "The chanceller is evil-as-Aunt-Pearl's-manure" said Rolf. "Not from my point of view" said Anakevin. "LOST-SON-OF-A-JEDI" screamed Rolf. Soon the lava was flowing, and Eddy was thinking. Wait, the scene is really good, if it's really, really good, then they win the prize and get closer and closer to winning the grand prize of 1 million though Eddy I have to stop it. "You were the chosen-son-of-a-jedi, Anakevin! You should have destroyed the Sithy-do-do, not join it! You were to bring balance to pappy's sandals, not leave like panicy-little-womb" said Rolf. "I HATE YOU!" said Anakevin. Eddy was looking for anything that can ruin the scene. Looking through rockets, guns, cannons, even through Anne Frank's diary, but was still looking. "You were my brother, you-screw-loose-son-of-a-jedi, Kevin!" said Rolf was he was crying. "I loved you as a brother, goat-forcer, Kevin" said Rolf. Eddy then found a bomb and threw it at Anakevin making Anakevin fall into the lava burning his body. Screaming in pain, Rolf just did nothing. "BEST SCENE EVER" said Grim. "WHAT!" said Eddy in shock. "You did the scene perfectly with a little twist and I loved when he fell into the lava" said Grim. "The winners of the Star Wars contest is Nazz, Kevin and Rolf with 10 points each" said Grim as Nazz, Kevin and Rolf cheered in victory. "NO!NO!NO!" said Eddy as he was crying on the floor and Edd and Eddy were watching. "Now, the prize is....you going to the World premiere of....Astro Slam (starring Jordan Micheals and the Appleday Cartoons) and in the limo, in which you are going in to the movie is......Jordan Micheals, himself, and his imaginary friend, Wilt" said Grim as Jordan Micheals and Wilt waved hello. "Jordan's cute" said Nazz giggling as Kevin looked jealous. "And now, you've all been waiting for a sneak peek of Astro Sam" said Grim. DUM! DUM! "I'm quitting basketball" said Jordan Micheals, "You're not going to quit" said Golly Gopher, "Why not, Golly Gopher" said Jordan, "Because I said so" said Golly. "What do you get when you cross Jordan Micheals and the Dorklings, trouble" said Tux as a pie was thrown at him. "What is basketball?" said Crocco the Alligator. A basketball falls on the blue surroundings as the title: Astro Slam appeared and Comming Soon...came also! "I love this movie" screamed Golly Gopher. THE END! Scores Ed:3 Edd:4.5 Eddy:4.5 Rolf:10 (THE WINNER) Kevin:10 (THE WINNER) Nazz:10 (THE WINNER) Jimmy:3 Sarah:3 Jonny 2x4:5 Plank:5 Trivia Here is the scenes each person did: *Ed, Sarah and Jimmy did the Womba-attack scene in Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Edd and Eddy did the end of the podrace in Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Jimmy and Plank did the Greedo and Han scene in the Cantina in Episode IV: A New Hope *Nazz, Rolf and Kevin did the Mustafar scene in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith The comment Jonny made about Howard the Duck (film)'s actor being "unconvincing" is a referrence to an actual comment like that giving it a bad review. Category:Star Wars